His Little Bit of Heaven
by h.psane
Summary: He was a damned man...he knew it. But in those eyes nothing could touch him. He was safe there. ONESHOT


Just a short as the final chapters of FtLoK, bS is finishing up.

Disclaimer: Vegeta, his brain, and his body do not belong to me. They belong fully to another fictional character, Bulma......and their creator guy.

His Little Bit of Heaven

He was a damned man.

He knew, they knew, everyone knew it. Some people loved to point it out constantly, especially himself. He knew that no heavenly peace awaited him once he died, and that no special consideration was going to be taken with his body. He knew he was going to rot in the eternal flames of HELF once he died.......

Which, given the number of ribs this villian was cracking per second, would not be too far off. At this rate, he gave himself another six minutes of life. But that of course depended on whether or not he could push his body farther than it would allow.

It hurt, yes. He would concede to that fact, but he still had his pride, damn it! Unlike that good for nothing Saiyan fool, who now lay unconscious on the ground near by. Go on and sleep you moron, sleep on while one of your ...he swallowed hard, still not used to referring to himself as one of the good guys...._comrades_ gets his guts pounded in.....

Another punch to the gut made his head reel, feeling the organs inside his body cut and burst from the impact. Make that three minutes. From years of combat, he could tell when a death blow was issued. This was one of those times.

He swung blindly, body not yet ready to believe it was dead, still fighting. The villain blocked each hit, shattering his arms in the process. Yet he still pressed on, moving and making sure the thing knew who had given it hell. He may die, but this person would remember him forever.

Hell. He was going to be standing at that gate once more soon. Waiting in line with all of the lesser demons to be pushed into the depths. King Yemma sitting at the head of the line, counting off names and making sure the dead stayed dead. Then finally, he would be called, and he would walk into helf with his head held high, as he had lived his life. In the pit, he would face torture and be made to relive his worst mistakes. He would be haunted by the ghosts and memories of his dead race, by the hundreds of people he had damned himself.

It was not something he looked forward too. No..not at all.

From the corner of his eye, he saw a speck on the horizon. An airship. One he would recognize anywhere. It was his wife, unable to do as he said and stay away from the damn fight.

Below him, Kakkarott stirred. Sitting up, he saw the bloody and mangled mess that was his Prince. "Oh no! Vegeta!" he called, standing up. A flash came over him, and suddenly he was SSJ3...show off.

Another few punches to the gut finished the progressively bad stew his organs were busy making. With a final jerk, he stopped moving, giving into the pain and the blood now filling his body cavity. There was no more left in the Prince. He could barely breath, let alone fight.

Seeing that his prey was dead, and that another, more powerful foe was attacking, the villian released him. Silent as the grave, he fell to the earth, body spreading eagle as it touched ground. In the distance he heard voices. They were distant, almost as if sort of water covered his ears.

Kakkarott...he smirked lightly. The fool was going to beat the son of a bitch, just like every time before. A blinding flash filled his eyes, and a second later he felt the ki of his attacker disappear. Well, he thought, That was faster than usual.

An over powering ki settled next to him, dieing out as someone reached and grabbed him. He knew this ki anywhere, it was one he had tried to catch up to for years. It was the earth fool, and the only full blooded saiyan left, his friend and enemy Kakkarot.

"Vegeta?" He spoke, voice wavering. There were no senzu beans, and the dragon balls would not be ready to use for months. He knew this routine. He had been dead...what would this make? Oh Yes, his third time dying. Nothing new here. He was going to die, and in Kakkarot's arms this time too...how humiliating.

New voices soon gathered around him. He tried to clear his mind enough to know who was there.

"Dad!" the tight and gruff voice of his son hit his ears.

"What happened...DADDY!" a shrill scream followed, assuring him that his daughter was there.

"Guys, when we said to break a leg, we did not mean all of th.....Vegeta?" that could only be the voice of the only member of the team shorter than him.

The other voices rose together, making it impossible for him to decipher them. Then came her voice, the voice that made him open his eyes for the first time in minutes.

"Vegeta! Oh Kami, baby, don't worry. Everything will be ok...it will be ok." the weak ki she exuded came near him, and a gentle thunk was heard as she fell to her knees in the dirt beside him. Slowly her hands came up to his face, smoothing away the dirt and stray hairs that met his face. "Vegeta..can you hear me?"

He smiled at her, his vision going black, chest tightening as he drew his last breaths. He could not respond to her, to his wife. The woman who loved him after everything he was, and once had been. She who had given him a family and comfort, opened her home and her arms when no one else would take him in. The woman for whom he lived and breathed, and to this very moment had hoped to die for.

He rose his eyes to her face, taking in the blue of those crystal orbs as everything faded. Her voice died last, following the ghosts of the others. Yet he still looked into those eyes that dragged him in. The clear blue of them reminding him of an ocean of peace. There he could float forever, nothing could harm him. Nothing could get him in those eyes.

As everything faded to black, he looked into them. He gazed at her until the final string of fate was plucked from him. Vegeta was going to go to hell, but with those eyes he was safe. He had his own little bit of heaven.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

R&R


End file.
